


all the time

by aspiringwordsmith



Series: cool in college [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 2-3 yrs after the events of the show, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, These Boys Are So Late For Class, Wet Dream, s m u t !!!, uuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiringwordsmith/pseuds/aspiringwordsmith
Summary: Michael notes with some concern that he’s breathing sort of heavy. He’s about to call his name when a movement catches his eye. A slight but undeniable shift of the blankets over the middle of the cozy lump that is his roommate. And then the same shift again, and again, rhythmic and rocking and oh, okay, Jeremy was humping the mattress. Cool.Coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool.





	all the time

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeey so I know it's been like uh _six months_ but here's that foray into nsfw I was considering....turns out smut is hard and I'm bad at it, but I won't let that stop me! this takes place in my cool in college series, so Jerm and Mikey are Of Age and nearing the end of their freshman year of college.
> 
> concrit and comments are Bigly appreciated, especially given that this is the first smut fic I'm not gonna immediately orphan!!
> 
> find me on tumblr at [boffinsandbeasties](https://boffinsandbeasties.tumblr.com).

Jeremy’s alarm has been going off for five full minutes by the time Michael gives in and rolls over to assess the situation. There was a time when he would’ve jolted awake to that alarm out of a totally un-creepy desire to hear Jeremy sing in the shower each morning. But that was long ago (read: last month), and now that Jeremy is using his voice more liberally around the dorm, Michael is content to sleep right on through that 7:15 wake-up call.

Except this morning it’s 7:20 and Michael is unhappily awake, debating whether putting an end to the beeping is worth the effort it would take to flip over and face Jeremy’s side of the room.

When he finally does so, he’s unsurprised to see that Jeremy is still asleep, one closed eye visible beneath the tuft of bedhead poking out from under the covers. But the alarm does seem to be stirring him – his face is scrunched up as if in frustration, and his mouth is slightly open. Michael notes with some concern that he’s breathing sort of heavy. He’s about to call his name when a movement catches his eye. A slight but undeniable shift of the blankets over the middle of the cozy lump that is his roommate. And then the same shift again, and again, rhythmic and rocking and  _oh,_ okay, Jeremy was humping the mattress. Cool.

Coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool _cool._

All Michael’s thoughts scatter out of reach as he contemplates the fact that his best friend – well, his _boyfriend_ , now, and wasn’t that still a thrill to think – was getting his rocks off less than five feet away with no idea Michael was watching. Fuck. If Michael didn’t have morning wood to begin with, he certainly did now.

Because, like, here’s the thing – Michael’s jerked off to the thought of Jeremy jerking off about as many times as he’s teased Jeremy _about_ jerking off. Which is a lot, because a. Jeremy jerks it a _lot_ , and b. Michael gets a dark little thrill out of seeing Jeremy blush every time he brings it up. But he’s only ever walked in on him once since they’ve been living together, and Jeremy had vanished under a blanket before Michael could even get a good look _._ So surprisingly, this is...a new thing.  

A new thing that he _really_ doesn’t know what to do about, Jesus. He’s not equipped to be dealing with this at seven-goddamn-AM. Or ever. Some part of him entertains the option of just watching – just seeing this thing to its natural end and then seeking his own, um, _end,_ probably the moment Jeremy leaves for the showers. But that’s slightly fucked up, and he doesn’t want Jeremy to be late for class. _And_ the alarm is getting to be unbearable. So. So....something needs to be done, here.

“Jeremy,” he tries, but it comes out a hoarse whisper. He clears his throat. “Jeremy?” A little louder this time, but still no response from the boy in the other bed. “Jeremy!”

Jeremy shifts under the covers and for a moment Michael thinks he’s heard him, but then Jeremy’s going at it again at the new angle and panting softly and Michael needs to put a stop to this, like, right now.

He doesn’t want to wake up the neighbors by raising his voice any more (dorm walls are the thinnest, man), so he slides out of bed and puts a tentative hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. He gives him a little shake, doing his best not to be distracted by how very warm Jeremy feels through his t-shirt. “Jeremy!”

“Mm _michael,_ ” Jeremy says, and Michael’s shuddering because it undeniably comes out a moan. But then Jeremy’s eyes blink open. “Michael?” he repeats, sounding confused. Then a fog seems to clear, and his eyes go wide. His hips fall still.

“Your, uuuuh. Your alarm’s going off.”

“Oh,” says Jeremy, and an arm comes up to switch it off. He fumbles it on his first try, and Michael tries not to laugh at how the force of his sleep-clumsy hand nearly sends the thing flying before he finds the snooze button. His quick breathing is loud in the ensuing silence. “Thanks,” he says, not looking at him. “Uh, I should probably–”

Michael has an idea and he’s suggesting it before his brain has finished cooking the thought. “You could do that here,” he blurts.

“Wha?” Jeremy sits up. “Shower?”

“No, I mean. You could, you know, get off here. Instead of a cold shower or whatever.” Oh god, he’s said it and now he’s imagining it and it’s hotter than it has any right to be and if it actually happens he might just die.

Jeremy blinks. “Um.”

“Cause I mean,” says Michael, and holy shit what is he _doing,_ “I know we said we wanted to, uh, wait a bit on sex stuff, but this doesn’t have to be sex stuff, this could just be you getting off and it’s chill cause I’m your boyfriend.”

Jeremy’s leftover sex dream flush makes him look as though he’s scandalized by the suggestion. But then he asks – yelps, really – “would you also jerk off?” And Michael realizes belatedly that he is not-so-subtly staring at Michael’s boxers where he is not-so-subtly tenting them. But Michael doesn’t even have the good sense to be embarrassed because he’s still very much stuck on Jeremy’s question.

“If you want? We could. Uh, yeah, we could do that.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” says Jeremy, and his eyes are darker than Michael’s ever seen them. “UH, but only if _you_ want to.”

Michael takes a fumbling step backwards, sits on the edge of his bed. Jeremy is still staring at him. “I want to.”

“Okay.” Jeremy flips back the covers and lets his legs hang over the side, and oh, come on, Michael can’t not look. And he’s immediately biting back a groan because not only is Jeremy not wearing sleep pants, there is also a sizeable wet spot on his briefs right where Michael knows the tip of his dick is and wow, that must’ve been some dream he was having.

“Uh. After you?” says Jeremy, and Michael huffs a laugh. He slips his thumbs under his waistband and, trying very hard not to overthink it, hitches pajama pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. He glances back at Jeremy, at the hard line of his erection, and he feels his cock twitch in empty air. From the other bed, Jeremy inhales sharply.

Michael curls a tentative hand around himself and watches as Jeremy shucks his underwear entirely. His cock bobs up towards his stomach, moisture still beading at the head, and shit, maybe ditching his pants entirely was a good idea. Michael wriggles the rest of the way out of his boxers, thinking about how fucking _surreal_ it is that they’re actually doing this.

When he looks up again, Jeremy’s got a hand wrapped tight around himself with a thumb circling the head, spreading all that _wet_ around. He freezes when he sees Michael looking.

Michael looks down at himself instead. He licks his palm and is pleasantly surprised to hear an answering hitch in Jeremy’s breath. Feeling slightly smug, he reapplies his hand to his dick and starts to stroke.

At first, Michael is determined to look anywhere but Jeremy. What if he thought Michael was totally perving on him? What if he’d pushed for too much too fast? It was Jeremy that had started the conversation about boundaries, the one where they’d agreed to give their relationship some time to grow before jumping into the physical. What if he wasn’t even into this?

Michael risks a glance up and must immediately stifle a moan, because no, Jeremy’s _definitely_ into this. He’s picked up the pace considerably, dick flashing in and out of his fist double-time, and he’s staring right at Michael where he’s doing the same thing. He’d look predatory if didn’t also look fucking mesmerized, like he’s never seen something so hot in his life. Michael can relate.

Jeremy suddenly stops to reach into a bin under his bed and fish out a tube. He holds it up for Michael’s inspection. “Lube?”

“Sure,” says Michael, and, unable to resist, “you really keep that close at hand, huh?”

“Shut up,” says Jeremy, but there’s no bite to it. “C’mere.”

Michael goes and sits beside Jeremy on his bed, holds out his hand. Jeremy’s hand comes up beneath his to hold it still while he squirts lube into the palm. For a moment that point of contact is hot like burning; then Jeremy pulls away to pour some into his own hand, and they’re back at it.

From here, Michael has an even better view of the action. He can see how the red flush of Jeremy’s cock compliments the pink seeping down from his cheeks to his chest. He can make out each freckle in the smattering of them that had emerged on his shoulders over the summer – such nice shoulders, Michael marvels, and he’s struck with thoughts of touching them, of kissing the skin there and sliding hands down his chest, his waist–

“ _Hnnh,_ ” says Jeremy, and for a few strokes his hips snap up off the bed, twitchy, like he can’t help but fuck his fist.  _Fuck,_ thinks Michael, squeezing the base of his cock. He isn’t gonna come before the guy who’d gotten halfway to jizzing his boxers in dreamland.

“Hey Michael.” Jeremy breaks the silence, voice nervous but pitched low.

“Yeah?”

He licks his lips. “Can I touch you?”

 _Jesus._ Michael tightens his grip on his dick. “I thought you didn’t want—“

“I do,” says Jeremy quickly, and there’s a desperate edge to his voice that Michael _likes_. “Can I?”  

“Yes,” Michael says. “Can _I_ –”

Jeremy’s already hurtling towards him when he shoots back " _please_ ,” and their lips crash together. This they know how to do (sort of), but it’s never been this frantic or messy or hard. Jeremy’s got a hand threaded through his hair, tugging just the right side of painful, and Michael loses himself for a moment in the heat of Jeremy’s mouth. The moment ends when Jeremy’s attempt to slide closer to him brings their hips into contact, and oh, yeah, dicks.

Jeremy goes still in his lap. His mouth opens like he’s about to apologize, but Michael’s having none of that. He drops a hand to the small of Jeremy’s back and grinds up against him, _hard._ Jeremy gasps, head snapping back, and Michael uses that momentum and the arm he’s got around him to lower Jeremy onto his back. Michael follows, hovering over him on hands and knees.

“This okay?” Michael whispers, a little shocked at himself.

Jeremy gazes up at him, looking nervous and turned on and so  _trusting_ it makes Michael’s head spin. “Yeah,” he says, voice breaking.

Michael realizes abruptly that he doesn’t really know what to do, now, but before he can figure that out, Jeremy wraps both arms around him and drags him down so that they’re pressed together toe to chest. Their mouths find each other again, and Jeremy writhes against him until Michael gets with the program and starts grinding his hips down in some sort of rhythm. On a particularly good pass, Jeremy breaks the kiss to gasp in air, and Michael takes the opportunity to press kisses down his neck to the collarbones he’s been thinking about so much.

“Holy shit,” says Jeremy, and Michael has to hide a smile against his shoulder. He feels one of Jeremy’s hands nudging at his hip. “Dude. Can I–”

“Uh-huh, I got you,” Michael says, pushing up so there’s enough space between them for Michael to get a hand around their dicks, still decently slick with lube. He sets a steady pace that has his toes curling in seconds.

“Fuck. Oh my god, Michael. I never thought–” Jeremy breaks off on a sharp inhale as Michael twists his hand on the upstroke.

“Never thought what?”

Jeremy stares back at him, wide-eyed, pupils blown black and mouth parted softly. He looks almost reverent. “Never thought about what this would be like. Like, with another person.”

“Really?”

Jeremy nods.

“But you watch porn, like, twenty-four sev.”

“Yeah but I– _oh_ ,” he breathes, and Michael can tell this isn’t gonna last much longer for either of them. “It’s not like I’m thinking about _me_ having sex. I’m just getting off on the fact that– shit– that there’s sex being had.” He exhales, eyelids fluttering. “But this...Michael, this is so good. You, touching me, I– I didn’t realize how good this would be.”

Michael snorts, curses, can’t help but thrust a little into his hand. “You’re ridiculous,” he says fondly.

“C’mon,” says Jeremy, “what, have you thought about it?”

“ _Yes,”_ groans Michael, his voice low and thick, and Jeremy _shudders_. It’s so gratifying that Michael forgets to be embarrassed. “I think about it all the time.”

“Yeah?” asks Jeremy, encouraging tone straight out of a dirty-talk porno, and Michael would laugh if it weren’t somehow actually hot.

“Yeah,” he says honestly, pressing down closer till they’re chest to chest again. His mouth winds up just below Jeremy’s ear, and he nips it gently on a whim. “Think about touching you,” he says, voice wobbling with how turned on he is.

“O- _oh,”_ says Jeremy, and Michael’s hand is suddenly slicker where it’s pumping them because an obscene amount of precum leaks out of Jeremy’s slit.

 _Fuck._ Michael bites his lip. “Think about the sorts of noises you’ll make,” he breathes, and it earns him a whimper. “How you’ll look when– when you come–”

“ _Fuck_ ,” says Jeremy emphatically. “Fuck, _fuck,_ aaaaah, _Michael!_ ” he cries, throwing his head back, and it turns out Michael doesn’t have to wait long to find out what his o-face looks like – mouth open on a high whine, eyes screwed up almost as if he’s in pain, altogether the most beautiful and erotic thing that Michael’s ever seen. Jeremy’s hands scrabble ineffectually at his back, trying in vain to pull Michael somehow closer than he already is. He leans up on one arm and jerks Jeremy hard and fast as the other boy begins to spill, painting his chest white with long spurts that fall just short of that pretty face.

He keeps it up until Jeremy’s through, tension shaking out of his limbs until they fall limp against the mattress. Satisfied, he moves to jerk himself off again.

Jeremy’s eyes spring from lazily half-open to wide and alert almost immediately. “Hey– lemme,” he says, knocking Michael’s hand out of the way.

“You don’t have to– Jere, I’m gonna–” Michael’s gone almost as soon as Jeremy gets those slender fingers wrapped around him, spilling messy onto Jeremy’s stomach with these helpless little “ _ah-ah-ah_ ” sounds that he’s never made before and which he really hopes Jeremy doesn’t mind. When Jeremy releases him, he falls gracelessly to one side, pressing his back to the dorm room wall to watch the slowing rise and fall of Jeremy’s chest.   

“Shit,” Jeremy says, quiet, once they’ve caught their breath. “Why did we wait to do that?”

There’s a laugh in Jeremy’s voice, but Michael gives the serious answer. “We wanted to both be ready.” He works his arm out from under him and tangles their fingers together.

Jeremy turns his head to look at him, smiling crookedly. “Michael that was like. _Eight_ times better than soloing it.” He shakes his head like he still can’t believe it.

Michael finds himself grinning back. “Yeah. It was.”

That answer seems to please Jeremy, and he brightens even further. He’s practically glowing. It’s kind of ridiculous.

Michael adores it.

“We should do that...all the time, forever,” Jeremy says, almost observationally.

Michael laughs. “Maybe not all the time, but I’ll take you up on forever.”

He doesn’t realize how corny that is until it’s all the way out of his mouth, but Jeremy just smiles harder – that real smile, halfway to laughing, where wrinkles bunch up at the corners of his eyes. Something inside of Michael swoops like he’s on one of the old wooden coasters at Six Flags. “Ha. Gay,” Jeremy remarks, and Michael snorts.

“Uh, yeah,” he says fondly, and the swooping feeling is fast replaced with a warmth he’s known almost since he first met the guy now laughing childishly at his own joke. “By definition, yes, pretty gay, Jeremiah.”

“Shut up, you know what I meant,” Jeremy says. Something in his expression changes, and then he’s cupping a hand at the back of Michael’s head to stop it from hitting the wall when he leans in to kiss him. It’s so sickly sweet that Michael decides it outdoes his “forever” comment.

He catches sight of the alarm clock when Jeremy pulls back. He sighs. “You should probably get going if you wanna make your class.”

Jeremy cranes his neck around to read the time. “Think I’m already gonna miss that one,” he says, not sounding at all concerned about it. “But we should both probably clean up for our 9 AMs.”

Michael hums unhappily in the affirmative. “Or we could just blow everything off and stay here till lunch,” he suggests, throwing an arm over Jeremy’s chest.

“You’re supposed to be the good influence, here,” Jeremy complains, struggling out from under Michael’s half-assed embrace.

Michael makes an indignant sort of noise. “Since when?”

“Since always,” grunts Jeremy, breaking free. He rolls off to stand next to his bed. “C’mon, we could share a shower,” he says suggestively, doing some truly ridiculous eyebrow waggling.

Michael chokes. “We– I–”

But Jeremy’s already off collecting his shower things, laughing at him from across the room. The back of his neck has gone completely pink with alarming speed.

“You’re not allowed to blush when you’re the one making crazy suggestions!”

Jeremy turns to face him and blushes further, somehow. “Who says they’re crazy?” he asks, despite himself. “Maybe not today, but some night, after most people have gone to sleep–”

“Oh my god,” says Michael. He can sense his demise on the horizon. “What have I created.”

“Guess you’re gonna have to find out,” says Jeremy, and Michael’s never been more pleased to feel his excitement soundly tip the balance against his anxiety.  

“Guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> u kno i hadda turn around and make it sappy...


End file.
